


Red (Deadpool/Wade Wilson x OC reader)

by AlexusLovesFrenchFries



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Deadpool, F/M, POV Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusLovesFrenchFries/pseuds/AlexusLovesFrenchFries
Summary: Wade is on a mission to find some Merc named Red. While trying to find some leads he meets a sassy little shit named Ash.(SUCK AT DESCRIBING SHIT)





	Red (Deadpool/Wade Wilson x OC reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain death and mature words. Enjoy

_ {White} _

**|yellow|**

 

Wade Pov 

Finding this Red kid is a lot harder than I thought it was. All the people who knew them are all too scared to say anything. I slump in my stool at some bar I found. It's seems really popular due to the live performances they have here. 

 

**|this doesn't look like a strip club|**

 

_ {I agree with the idiot} _

 

You guys have a point. This bar looks like weasel except fancier and people aren't dying. “Yo, you in the suit, first time here?”. I look at some guys with a scruffy beard and a slicked back mop of black hair. “Yup. What is this place anyway?”. He steps behind the bar. “It's called Johny's live shows. Sucky name huh?”. I snort. “Yeah”. The guy lets out a hearty laugh. “My old man named it way back when. I had to take over after the old man passed on”. 

 

**|But what is the live entertainment? I NEED TO KNOW|**

 

“The sign in front said live entertainment. What does that mean?”. The guy picks up a beer and slides it to me. “We have a singer and she’s pretty famous. She's a tiny thing but her voice seems to speak to the soul”. I nod and pop the cap off the beer bottle. “When does she come on?”. The guy smiles. “In a bit actually, that's why it's pretty packed”. He's right. The bar is filled to the brim with people of all ages. They're seemed to be equal amounts of boys and girls. 

 

“And your in for a treat. She usually calls any new face She sees for a drink. She'll most likely choose you with your fancy get up”. 

 

_ {Good thing we wore this then} _

 

**|She better choose us. We're fucking awesome|**

 

The lights dimmed and the stage that was recently closed slide open. They only thing on stage was a microphone. “SORRY! GIVE ME A SEC! I DROPPED MY DAMN CONTACT!”. Laughs filled the room. “FOUND IT”. After a few seconds, a short girl walks on stage. “I thought switching to contacts would be easier”. She has sheepish smile on her pale face. She had messy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. She was wearing an oversized pale blue sweater and black tights. 

 

“How is everyone doing tonight? Hopefully not to tipsy. I'm talking to you Mr. Max”. One guys yells out a hey while everyone else laughs. “Before so start let's give a great thank you to the owner, Mr. Johny jr.”. The bartender waves. “Now let's get started on this show shall we?”. The music started on the speaker that could be seen hanging from the stage. 

 

_ {Haven't we heard this song?} _

 

**|We definitely have|**

 

_ Don't be that way _ _   
_ _ Fall apart twice a day _ _   
_ _ I just wish you could feel what you say _ _   
_ _ Show, never tell _ _   
_ _ But I know you too well _ _   
_ __ Got a mood that you wish you could sell

 

I watched as she seemed to be sucked into the song. I’m not one for this type of music, I've only heard it on the radio but God damn this girl can sing. 

 

_ If teardrops could be bottled _ _   
_ _ There'd be swimming pools filled by models _ _   
_ _ Told "a tight dress is what makes you a whore" _ _   
_ _ If "I love you" was a promise _ _   
_ _ Would you break it, if you're honest? _ _   
_ _ Tell the mirror what you know she's heard before _ _   
_ _ I don't wanna be you... _ _   
_ __ Anymore

 

_ Hands getting cold _ _   
_ _ Losing feeling's getting old _ _   
_ _ Was I made from a broken mold? _ _   
_ _ Hurt, I can't shake _ _   
_ _ We've made every mistake _ _   
_ __ Only you know the way that I break

 

_ If teardrops could be bottled _ _   
_ _ There'd be swimming pools filled by models _ _   
_ _ Told "a tight dress is what makes you a whore" _ _   
_ _ If "I love you" was a promise _ _   
_ _ Would you break it, if you're honest? _ _   
_ _ Tell the mirror what you know she's heard before _ _   
_ _ I don't wanna be you _ _   
_ _ I don't wanna be you _ _   
_ _ I don't wanna be you... _ _   
_ __ Anymore

 

The bar erupts in cheers and applause. I stare in awe at the girl on the small stage. She has one of the goofiest smiles I've ever seen. “Liked it didn't ya?”. Johny Jr. asks.”Sure did old man”. She scans the bar and her eyes land on me. She hops off the stage and walks over to me.

 

**|Be cool! Don't fuck this up!|**

 

_ {Will you shut up for one damn second?!} _

 

She slides into the still next to me. “Haven't seen you before. Well, haven't seen anyone come in a suit before”. I don't respond as I stare at her. Up close you can see the small freckles that cover her chubby cheeks. Her lips were a light pink and her eyes were a creamy Chocolate color. “Not much of a talker?”. She leans against the bar with a smirk on her lips. “Oh honey, I could talk for days”. She lets out a amused laugh. “Names Ash”. She holds her small hand out to me. 

I take it with my gloved hand. “Pool, Deadpool”. She nods. “So how'd you find your way here?”. I shrug. “I was trying to find someone and needed a break”. She nods. “Maybe I could help you out. I know everybody”. She motions Johny over. “Can I get a shot of whisky and one for my new friend too”. He nods and turns around. “Know anyone that goes by the name red?”. She freezes. “Red? You need to stay away from them. They are a real piece of work”. 

 

Johny places the shot glasses in front of us. “Do you know where I can find them? Or have any info about them?”. She picks up the glass and sighs. “I don't know much. All I know is that they hang out around the docks but stopped. They supposedly disappeared after a job”. She downs the shot. “They caused a bit of a rucus up the street before they disappeared. I could take you after I’m done here”. I nod. “Thanks”. She smiles at me. “Anytime Mr.Pool”. 

 

We order a few more rounds talking about random things. “I've had many strange guest coming to see me sing. There was even this one dude wearing one of those inflatable dinosaur costumes. He was a real piece of work”. Ash lets out a soft laugh. 

 

**[What if we went on a mission in a dinosaur costume? That would be awesome!]**

 

_ {How about no?} _

 

“We're about to close little lady”. Johny taps Ash head. “Yeah I got it you old fart”. Ash places down the shot glasses next to the others. “put the drinks on my tab”. Johny rolls his dark brown eyes at the sassy little shit sitting at his bar. “Are you ever gonna pay it off?”. She shrugs. “Eventually”. She hops off the stool and does a little stretch. She turns her attention to me. “Want me to take you up the street still?”. 

 

**[Let's follow her into the night like some cool crime fighters!]**

 

_ {Please shut up} _

 

“Sure do!”. I slap a 100 dollar bill on the counter. “Keep the change!”. I slide off the stool and follow ash out of the empty bar. “Be safe! And try not to get into another fight ash!”. She waves him off. “Yeah, Yeah”. We walk out into the cold streets of New York. “Sometimes I think he's my dad”. Ash lets out a huff. She stuffs her small hands into her sweater pockets. “I should've brought my jacket”. I noticed how her nose started turning pink. 

 

**[Like from the Grinch]**

 

_ {I guess it's a bit cute} _

 

A bit? I think it's very cute. “Deadpool? You wanna go or are we gonna stand here all night?”. I snap back into reality. “Oh shit sorry”. She gives me a cheeky smile. “Follow me, but try and be quiet. There's some shady ass dudes here and they like to cause trouble”. I nod”. We walk in silence through an alley across the bar. 

 

**[Why do I feel like something is about to happen?]**

 

_ {Cuz the author has decided to attempt to do some sort of fight scene} _

 

Wait What? As soon as we get about half way into the alley, two people emerge from behind a dumpster. 

 

**[Called it!]**

 

“Hey there cutie~ Got any cash on ya?”. Ash lets out a sigh. Her cute face clearly shows how annoyed she is. “Do you have a brain on ya?”. She snaps back rather quickly. 

 

_ {Sassy} _

 

**[Sorta hot]**

 

Will both of you shut up? The dude who made the comment walks up to Ash. I already have my hand on my gun, ready to fire. “You wanna di-”. Before he could finish, Ash sends a punch straight into this dudes stomach. Dude #1 bends over and holds his stomach. Dude #2 stares wide eyed. Ash sends a kick to the Dude #1 side, sending him to the floor. 

 

**[Wow]**

 

This tiny 5 foot girl just took down a full grown 5”8 Dude in 2 hits. 

 

_ {Lets keep her} _

 

The other dude snaps out of whatever shock he was in and pulls out a knife. Ash looks at him beyond pissed. “Really? You want to end up your buddy? I swear I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting the rubber from my shoe for weeks”. 

 

**[Can I just say that's kinky?]**

 

Agree.

 

_ {Very kinky} _

 

The dude hesitates before running off. “That's right ya dick head!”. Ash flips off the dude. “See? Crazy.” She steps over the unconscious dude. “Let's hurry or more of them will come”. I nod and follow her lead. She turns right out of the alley and up to some corner store. “This is the last place she was seen. She shot someone dead and hasn't been seen since”. She stood over an outline of a body. “The dudes name was Alex. He worked down at the local movie theater a few blocks down. He was a good kid, don't know why he was the target. I don't know about anyone else but I don't know if Red actually killed the kid”. Her face seemed blank but her voice wavered. 

 

**[Maybe she knew the kid?]**

 

_ {Just ask her if your curious} _

 

“Did you know him”. She doesn't look up from the ground. “Yeah, me and him were childhood friends. Grew up on the streets together”. This time she look up. “He was like the family I never had”. She shakes her head. “Didn't mean to sound all depressed there. It happened almost a year ago anyway”. 

 

**[That's super sad]**

 

_ {It might be sad but now we hit another dead end} _

 

“Hey, you got anywhere to stay? Most of the motels don't allow guest at this time”. I forgot about that. My apartment is across town. It'll take forever to get there. “Nah, but I'll figure something out”. She smiles at me. “You can stay at my place if you want. I got a air mattress you can use”. 

 

**[SLEEP OVER!!!!]**

 

_ {Beats sleeping outside} _

 

“You should be more careful of who you invite. I could be some murder or something”. She shrugs her shoulders. “I'll take my chances”. This girl is something else. “Alright then”. She gives me a thumbs up. “But I gotta stop by the little convenient store. I ran out of cigarettes earlier”. I never imagined her to smoke. “I didn't take you for a smoker”. She laughs. “I get that a lot. I really only smoke when I need a break”. I give her a nod. 

 

We walk in silence and it's making me kinda uncomfortable. 

 

**[Say something]**

 

Like What?

 

**[Like uh….you got any ideas white?]**

 

_ {Maybe if she has anymore leads to Red? We need the money} _

 

We have lots of money you know? And that would just be awkward since we literally just found out Red killed her friend. 

 

**[He's right]**

 

_ {Then think of something} _

 

These voices in my head are no help. “Can I ask you something?”. Ash cuts through the silence with her soft voice. “Sure”. I watch as she takes a moment to think of the question. “Can I know your name?”. I thought she was gonna ask about the suit or something. “Oh, It's Wade”. She nods. “Wade huh. It suits you”. 

 

**[THE SILENCE IS ABOUT TO START! SAY SOMETHING]**

 

“You seem cold”. I blurt out rather quickly. Ash stares at me before she breaks out laughing. Her cheeks turn a dark red. “No need to be so awkward Wade”. Her laugh is honestly one of the best sounds I've ever heard. 

 

**[Can't we just take her away?]**

 

_ {That's considered kidnapping} _

 

**[And? It wouldn't be the worst thing we’ve ever done]**

 

She calms down and wipes a tear from her eye. “Come on, let's get those cigs and head home. It's cold as shit out here”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
